Demon's twilight
by cutwithoutmercy
Summary: Just something I found on my flash drive after a long time. Hope you enjoy.


A/N: Hello Loyal Fans! For those of you who read my other stories: They are NOT abandoned. Now that that▓s out of the way, on to this story.  
I got the idea for this after my sister forced me to read Twilight. I will be working out the story in my head or making it up as I go. So enjoy my new story, Demon▓s Twilight.

Chapter 1

The Genin hopefuls had many things going through their minds at any one time from the pop quizzes to the Genin finals, but the most thought of thing was a person. More specifically a black cloaked figure who always wears a mask. Girls swooned at his perfect voice and wanted to be close, boys wanted to kill him and take his place. It is at the ninja academy, in the class of Umino Iruka, that we find this figure cloaked in mystery.

⌠Uzumaki Naruto?■ Iruka called to his class.

⌠Here, Iruka-sensei┘■ A beautiful, calming voice replied, coming from none other than the black cloaked figure we have been pondering.

In response several girls swooned for the rest of role, giving breathy ▒here▓s that were barely heard. The only exception was a pink haired girl who was obsessed over a dark avenger.

⌠Haruno Sakura?■ Iruka said, ignoring the swooning girls.

⌠Here, sensei.■

⌠Uchiha Sasuke?■

⌠Here.■

Iruka growled at the lack of respect from the Uchiha. Most would have forgiven him, but most were not his teacher.

⌠Uchiha, you will stay here after school for detention.■

Sakura opened her mouth to protest.

⌠If you say anything, Haruno, you two will be held back a year automatically.■

Sakura▓s mouth shut with an audible snap and Iruka smiled. He loved his job.

But he wasn▓t done yet. It was time to rub salt in the wound.

⌠Maybe you wouldn▓t run into such problems if you followed the example of Naruto-san and Hinata-sama. They may not have the highest grades, but at least they are respectful.■ Iruka stated so the whole class could hear.

Sakura nodded while Sasuke ▒hn▓-ed.

Iruka sighed. ⌠Uchiha, you are going to learn respect even if I have to beat it into you. Even Kiba is more respectful than you and he▓s an Inuzuka! He▓s part dog!■

Said boy smirked. ▒That▓s not sad when I▓m more respectful than someone. It▓s just pathetic.▓

⌠Why should I respect you? I▓m an Uchiha. I am better than all of you. I don▓t need to respect you. You should respect me. Any reason I should respect you, Iruka-chan?■

⌠Because if you do not, he or I will break you in two.■ Said the black cloaked Naruto from right behind the Uchiha avenger. ⌠Now then, if you▓re done giving your ▒I▓m better than you speech▓, I▓m sure Iruka-sensei has an excellent lesson ahead of us. Maybe you will even learn something, Sasuke-chan.■

With his piece said, Naruto seemed to flow back to his seat in a blinding fast movement, leaving a very pissed Sasuke behind.

Hyuuga Hinata could be considered the luckiest girl in class, or the most unlucky. She had the (mis)fortune of sitting next to a guy who made almost every girl in class swoon.

Why was this unlucky? The other girls didn▓t like it. At all. Constant glares and death threats had joined the already large problems in her life. And there is only so much one could take.

Her last thread to sanity was the blacked-cloaked boy who sat next to her. Her love for him pushed her that much farther each day, making her strive to be the best she could be.

Yamanaka Ino was normally above such things as crushes and fangirlism. Having a family that studies the human mind will do that to you.

However, she couldn▓t, with all her knowledge, put a name to how she felt about the strange boy in front of her.

She didn▓t consider him a friend, but it wasn▓t a crush. It was a need. A need to get to know him better, to unravel his secrets one by one.

That was as close as she got to figuring it out.

▒Someday Naruto, I▓ll figure you and this feeling out. Someday I▓ll be the one to dissect your mind until all of your secrets are laid before me. Some day.▓ Ino thought to herself.

Despite what most people believed, Naruto was a simple guy. Give him a lifetime of ramen and he would be your best friend. The only problem was his mask. It scared most boys and male adults into submission just by them seeing it but attracted girls like flies. He couldn▓t figure out why.

The mask itself was all black with the white kanji for demon on it. While intimidating enough by itself, what really got people were the eyes. Instead of the empty voids people were used to, a gentle blue light constantly came from them. The only time it changed was battle, then his eyes were a fierce red that scared the crap out of Iruka the first time he saw them.

Yup, Naruto was a simple guy, with really scary eyes.  
Iruka looked over his class, watching them.

He watched Ino▓s thoughtful face, Hinata▓s blushing visage, and Naruto▓s mask.

A/N: For those of you disgusted by my Sasuke-bashing: It won▓t be as severe from now on. I just had to get the insults and anger out of the way early or it would▓ve been worse.

On to more important matters! I am planning on going through the normal story with a few changes due to the new Naruto. Slowly but surely, Naruto will show the girls that he is not cocky only confident and that looks really don▓t matter.

A little note on the Wave arc: Haku will be a girl. That▓s final. I don▓t like the fact that someone that pretty is male.

Well, that▓s it for this chapter. Hope you will continue reading this story.

With Mercy,  
Cut 


End file.
